


all same in the end

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comeplay, Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, badwrong vibes, potentially incestual undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin loves Arthur. He really, really does. </p><p>But he can't help but be greedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all same in the end

It is 12 AM, and Merlin is face down on Arthur’s bed with his cock jammed tight in Merlin’s arse. In the silence of the room the sounds that they make seem all the more thunderous.

( _Uther’s room is only separated by one wall from Arthur’s. “Don’t worry about him,” Arthur had murmured in his ear that first time, “He’s a really deep sleeper. We won’t wake him up.” At that point Arthur had both hands down Merlin’s pants, so Merlin had moaned his agreement, having other things to worry about._ )

The slap of skin against skin and the wet sounds of the lube where they meet inside Merlin’s quivering hole are nearly drowned out by their grunts and moans, rough even to their own ears. The headboard of the bed thumps rhythmically against the wall. Merlin lets out a breathy groan as Arthur’s fingers dig that much harder into the smooth skin of his hips. Stunted noises catch in his throat, over and over again, before a particularly strong jolt of pleasure courses through him, forcing out a little cry.

“ _F-fuck_ …” he pants, reaching one hand down for his cock, writhing back a little against Arthur as he does so.

“Yeah…” Arthur groans back, putting more force behind his thrusts. His hips slam against his; the bed slams against the wall. “Come on, fucking _cum_ for me…”

Merlin obliges. His choked scream of climax fades into a stuttering, urgent chant; “Fuck me, _fuckme_ , come on -- ah, your _cock_ , Arth-ah-ah- _ah_ -”

The bed frame rattles and thumps; Arthur bites hard into his lip; white dribbles down Merlin’s thighs.

They collapse in a heap, Arthur panting harshly against the back of Merlin’s neck as he pulls out, rolls off.

“Fuck, I love you.” With last, lingering kisses to Merlin’s shoulder and reddened mouth, Arthur drops off into exhausted sleep.

 

12.30 AM, and Merlin is opening the door to Uther’s room. He shuts it behind him silently. Uther’s eyes catch the moonlight as Merlin slides under the covers. Uther’s tongue slips between Merlin’s lips, his fingers between Merlin’s cheeks, both finding wetness.

It is only a moment before Merlin pulls away and climbs onto Uther’s thick and leaking cock.

( _After the first time he and Arthur had barebacked, Merlin had slipped away to have a shower, leaving Arthur dozing on the filthy sheets. He was about to step under the spray when the door opened. Uther. Merlin reddened with mortification as he saw Uther’s gaze lingering on the mess of ejaculate dripping out of him. Then he saw the look on his face. Excitement thrilled through him. Slowly, with no thoughts to how much he was going to regret this, Merlin met his eyes._

 _Uther took him hard against the bathroom sink, lithe pale legs wrapped around his boyfriend’s father’s back, just under where his fingernails were scraping against his skin_.)

The only sound that can be heard is the wet noises of his son’s cum easing the way inside of Merlin, the shuddering breaths they take. They clench their jaws to keep noise from escaping. Uther’s fingers press hard into the imprints left by Arthur on Merlin’s hips.

The slow pace can’t last much longer. Merlin’s wet hole is too sensitive from his last fucking, Uther’s cock too achingly hard from listening to desperate coupling only a thin wall away from him. Uther tightens his grip on Merlin’s hips, holding him in place, and sets up a punishing rhythm, pounding up into Merlin’s arse, their breathing loud and harsh.

It’s over too soon, Merlin throwing his head back and exposing his throat as cum spurts over Uther’s chest, arse spasming and clenching hard around the cock rutting inside of him.

“Fucking _slut_ ,” Uther hisses in his ear, panting.

His fingernails dig in to Merlin’s shuddering hips as he fills Merlin to the brim, cum dripping between them.

They stay like that for several long moments. Then Merlin stands, and slips out of the room. The door closes with a quiet click behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin and Arthur are ~17, which is legal in the UK. 
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing porn (and is unbeta-d) so I welcome critique. :)


End file.
